Karaka
Summary His history is unknown for the most part, however, it is known that he was trained and tutored in martial arts by Ha Jinsung for some time. During the time Karaka was a Regular he received special assignments from FUG while he was taking his tests. Depending on the nature of such tasks, Karaka would assassinate a specific Regular during the test, help a specific Regular to pass the test or fail all the other Regulars and pass the test alone. It is said that the goals those assignments was probably to violate or mock the rules of the test. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C. Low 6-B '''via Self-Destruction '''Name: Karaka Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: '''Human (?), FUG Slayer, Scout, Fisherman and Wave Controller '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Shinsoo Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Shinsoo), Statistics Amplification (Like all Shinsoo users he can amplify his strength with Shinsoo), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid), Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Resurrection (Via Infinite Past Lives), Absorption (Can absorb his enemies and their attacks into his black spheres of shinsoo), Telekinesis, Telepathy (As a Scout he can read minds), Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect all damage done to him on his opponent), Flight, Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (His helmet has Observer-like abilities), Self-Destruction, Immortality (Type 1 and 3) Attack Potency: '''At least Large Island level+ (Fought against Ha Yuri Zahard who said she was using her full power, though he was outmatched). Small Country level via Self-Destruction (Must be comparable or superior to Ha Yuri Zahard) '''Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Yuri Zahard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+ (During his fight against Yuri Zahard, both were able to generate this level of destruction with their blows) Durability: 'Likely '''Small Country level '(Tanked the Kranos blast of Yuri and lost only right arm. Survived Urek Mazino's attack while he used 1% of his power, despite losing half of his body). Regeneration and Resurrection makes him hard to kill '''Stamina: Extremely high (Able to move normally after losing his right arm. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: 'Dozens of Meters melee range. Thousands of Meters with Shinsoo techniques '''Standard Equipment: ' *'Armour Inventory Steel Tree '(철갑나무, 鐵甲나무, Cheolgabnamu): An inventory, which made Karaka withstand the Kranos blast of Yuri, despite having lost an arm. '''Intelligence: Very High (A trained FUG Slayer, trained by one of the Top 100 High Rankers) Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scout Skills: As a Scout, Karaka is able to read minds. Shinsoo Control: Karaka is able to create black and gold Baangs of impressive destructive power. He later generated a huge ball shinsoo and launched it down, though it was harmlessly absorbed by Evan Edrok. Karaka Style Shinsoo Manipulation Technique: World of Darkness: Karaka's own shinsoo control style. It absorbs enemy attacks and, usually, even the enemies themselves if they touch the black orbs. *'Black Goral's Horn Whip:' Its effects remain unknown as its target was Urek Mazino. *'Black Twilight:' A technique meant to stop and wound a foe. Karaka managed to stop Yuri while she was diving toward him, though he was surprised when he realised the Princess suffered no damage at all. *'Damage Counter - Rain of Darkness:' Send back all the accumulated damage from attacks previously absorbed by World of Darkness, in the form of a large shinsoo blast. *'Infinite Past Lives:' Allows Karaka to be "reborn", negating any damaged he may have undergone. *'Self-Destruction: '''If Karaka is suffering from a disadvantage, he may destroy himself in the last resort (knowing that he returns in a new body after the act) Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Matter Users